Quotes
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Gray can't find a good book, and for some strange reason, Mary keeps reciting book quotes. Present for my Secret Santa, The Scarlet Sky!


**Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa, The Scarlet Sky! I hope you have a great Christmas! The story may be short... sorry! And it's Grary! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY!!!!**

* * *

Quotes

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

A golden pendulum swung back and forth as the minutes of an old clock ticked by slowly. A young, dark haired girl sat at a pine desk, listening to the loud ticking.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

She sighed deeply, and glanced at the source of the sound. 2:30, the clock read. Her black eyes flicked back down to the piece of paper before her. She sighed again, this time with a hint of irritation. Why was it so hard to think today? She was getting very frustrated. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a bell, coming from the direction of her door. She looked up to see who had entered her domain of quiet. It was an auburn haired boy, with aqua colored eyes.

"Hello Gray, how are you today?" The girl asked, giving the boy a small smile.

"I'm good." He told her, pulling his azure cap over his eyes. Short and sweet, that was Gray's style. The girl liked that about him.

"What book were you planning on reading today?" She asked. Gray shrugged.

"I dunno… do you have any suggestions, Mary?" He asked her. Mary smiled.

"Well… I don't really know what genre you like, so… I can't exactly help you there." She said. Gray nodded quickly and walked over to a bookshelf. Mary turned back to her writing. She aspired to be and author one day, and she was currently working on her novel. She had never shown anyone her novel, for she feared that if anyone read it, she would be laughed at.

"I can't find anything I like today…" Gray said, snapping Mary out of her thoughts. Mary stood up quietly and walked over to the tall boy.

"What genre do you like?" She asked.

"… I don't have a specific favourite." Gray replied bluntly. Mary sighed. She ran her finger along the spines of the dusty books, trying to find something Gray might like. Upon not finding anything, she pulled out a favourite of her own: a collection of fairy tales, bound in a dark green cover. She handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow as he read the title.

""101 Great Fairy Tales"… Ya, I don't think I'm going to read this one… it doesn't look like a good book." He said.

"It is a good book. You really should read it. I _never_ get tired of reading it. Its pages are so magical; it's like they bring you to another world." Mary described for him. Gray still appeared unconvinced. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll read it." Mary said, grabbing the book from Gray's hands before going back to her desk. Gray walked over to her.

"Say Mary… why are you so interested in reading."

"Like someone once said: "The greatest gift is a passion for reading. It is cheap, it consoles, it distracts, it excites, it gives you the knowledge of the world and experience of a wide kind. It is a moral illumination."" Mary concluded.

"Who said that?" Gray asked. Mary thought for a moment.

"I'm not completely sure, but it's a good quote none the less, don't you think?" She asked. Gray nodded.

"I suppose." He told her. He walked back to the bookshelf, and scanned it for a book he may be interested in, whilst Mary resumed reading. After a while, Gray returned to Mary's desk.

"Found a book yet?" Mary asked.

"Not yet. I still can't find any good books around here." Gray told the librarian, exasperated.

"Oh Gray, there are plenty of good books in this room. You just have to look harder." Mary explained.

"I think I've read through all the good books, Mary." Gray said.

"Like someone once said: "In the case of good books, the point is not how many of them you can get through, but rather how many can get through to you."" Mary recited.

"And who made up that quote?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I read it in a book somewhere." Mary told him.

"Oh, I see. And what book was that?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know, I don't remember." Mary said.

"Oh, ok." Gray said. Once again, he returned to the bookshelf to search. Gray sighed.

"Nope, there are no good books here." He stated. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Yes there are, and you better find a book soon, because you are really distracting me from reading." Mary told him.

"Well, I wouldn't be distracting if you helped me look for a book." Gray said. Mary sighed irritably.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day. But like someone once said: "Just the knowledge that a good book is awaiting one at the end of a long day makes that day happier."" Mary explained. Gray looked at the dark-haired girl.

"What is it with you and book quotes today?" He asked. Mary simply shrugged.

"So, who said that quote?" Gray asked the question he had already asked twice earlier.

"Like I said already, I don't know. I just remember the quote." Mary said.

"Well, I have a book quote for you: "I have a real soft spot in my heart for librarians and people who care about books."" Gray recited. Mary frowned.

"Who said that?" She asked.

"Me, just now." Gray responded. Mary looked at the red head, and smiled. Gray returned the small smile with his own, and walked towards the door.

"Bye Mary." He said, and with those two words, he left. Mary looked at the door which the blacksmith had just gone out of.

"Bye Gray." Mary whispered back. She glanced at the clock, and watched the golden pendulum swing back and forth, back and forth…


End file.
